


Mood

by cosmicpeachcloud



Series: The Misadventures of a Not So Secret Couple [24]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: "I don't wanna go to bed mad at you. And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me."





	Mood

“What are we going to eat?”

 

Sungwoon had had a shit day and his mood had been poisoned by it. The only sliver of joy that was keeping him from screaming his head off in the soundproof practice rooms was the impromptu date night he and Daniel were supposed to have.

 

But of course.

 

Daniel was in one of his rare bad moods, having been subject to his own not so good day.

 

“I don’t know. Whatever you want.” Daniel said taking out his phone.

 

Sungwoon sighed loudly. “You always want to eat and today you don’t know?”

 

“Why don’t you pick something for once? Why is it always on me?” Daniel retaliated with an irritated glance.

 

“What do you mean ‘always on you’? I’m the one who plans these things every time when you’re too busy with your crew.”

 

“That’s not fair, hyung. Don’t act like I don’t put effort in.”

 

“Then can you just pick a place to eat?” Sungwoon groaned exasperated.

 

“I just said I don’t know. I don’t care.”

 

“Forget it then.” Sungwoon snapped with an annoyed flick of his hand. “I don’t feel like going anywhere anyway. I’ll get something by myself. Goodnight.”

 

A goodnight said this early in the evening was never any good. It was worse when one didn’t stop the other from leaving and coldly replied with a goodnight of his own.

 

Sungwoon took his bag from the couch and briskly left the room, elevating Daniel’s bad mood.

 

Unlike the older, Daniel decided to seek out his friends to bring out some positivity in him. They usually always cheered him up fast and it proved true that evening also. They went out and got barbecue at a restaurant within walking distance from the university and after a few beers Daniel’s anger from the day had subsided.

 

On the other hand, Sungwoon flew solo, picking up a cheap dinner and retreating to his cave. Once he was in this mood there was next to nothing that could get him out of it. The one exception being his big puppy of a boyfriend.

 

Scrolling through Instagram, Sungwoon thought maybe it was time to give up the act and apologize for his attitude. That was until he saw Seongwoo’s post featuring a chipper Daniel with his arm wrapped around Jihoon. Whatever apologetic emotions were starting to creep up on him evaporated instantly; his anger seeping through his ears. He opened his messages and tapped out a petty text.

 

**_Smallest Hyung:_** _so you can go out with_   _your friends but you can’t even get dinner with me? **8:49 PM**_

 

He left the screen open anticipating a quick response and was not let down.

 

**_Daniel:_** _why do you_   _have to continue souring my night? Just let it go already **8:49 PM**_

 

**_Smallest Hyung:_ ** _oh wow sorry. Have fun with your jihoon then **8:50 PM**_

 

**_Daniel:_ ** _I am. Don’t worry **8:51 PM**_

 

Sungwoon knew it was said out of spite but he still gritted his teeth and took a shaky breath opting not to make any more smart remarks that would backfire on him. He chose not to say anything at all actually and put his phone down. 

 

**_Daniel:_ ** _I don’t like talking to you when you’re like this but I don’t want to go to sleep arguing **8:55 PM**_

 

_That’s it, no answer? You’re not gonna finish what you started? **8:58 PM**_

_Fine. Goodnight hyung. I love you **8:58 PM**_

 

_I know you’re reading this. Say it back **8:59 PM**_

 

_Now you don’t answer the phone when I call? **9:03 PM**_

 

_Wow whatever **9:03 PM**_

 

It was hours later when Sungwoon was tossing and turning in his bed and knew Daniel wasn’t asleep either that he sent back an  _I love you too_. He didn’t expect a response but of course his boyfriend was too good for him.

 

**_Daniel:_ ** _come outside **1:15 AM**_

 

Throwing a hoodie over his teddy bear pajama top and sliding his feet into slippers, Sungwoon shuffled out into the chilly night air. He stopped directly in front of Daniel and plunked his forehead against his chest wordlessly. He felt Daniel sigh and kept his face hidden feeling much like a child about to be reprimanded by his mother.

 

“Why are you so hard headed? Pick up the phone when I call. Don’t ignore me.” Daniel pulled Sungwoon away by the back of his sweater, so they could speak face to face, although Sungwoon didn’t meet his eyes.

 

“You make me want to tear my hair out. Sometimes I’ve thought about, I’ve honestly contemplated this, picking you up and body-slamming you into the nearest surface. Maybe then you would stop being a brat.”

 

Sungwoon fought to keep the corners of his mouth from turning up, trying to stay serious through Daniel’s lecture.

 

“Never in my life have I been with someone that brings me as much annoyance as they do happiness. Ha Sungwoon, you are one of a kind.”

 

Sungwoon pressed his tongue to his cheek solemnly. He didn’t think that was much of a compliment.

 

“I swear to god you’re the only person who can piss me off this much. But do you know what that means? I love you just as much.”

 

Sungwoon averted his gaze with a pout, letting his words sink in. He knew he caused Daniel stress, but he also knew how much he adored him.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t take your anger out on me. I don’t do that to you.”

 

“I know.” Sungwoon mumbled pitifully.

 

“Come here.” Daniel said and yanked the front of Sungwoon’s sweater, hugging his smaller body. He leaned down and gently pressed his cold lips to the shorter’s pouty ones.

 

Sungwoon bunched the sides of Daniel’s baseball tee in his fist realizing he wasn’t wearing a jacket.

 

“Why don’t you ever wear a jacket?” He lifted his head and this time Daniel stayed quiet. Sungwoon smiled sleepily and took his hand. “Come on.”

 

Daniel resisted a bit; he had an early rehearsal tomorrow.

 

“Stay with me tonight.”

 

And because Sungwoon was a spoiled, undeserving man (and Daniel a weak one), they slipped under the covers of Sungwoon’s bed and cuddled until they fell asleep.

 

(“We’ll go on that date tomorrow, yes?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Where are we going to go?”

 

“Hmm. I don’t know.”

 

“Dammit, Daniel! We’re still on the same bull-mmm.”

 

“Stop talking and go to sleep or I’ll keep kissing you until you suffocate.”)

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes when I'm stalking the Nielwoon tag on twitter I see random tweets about this story and it really surprises me and makes me so happy ♡ Thank you guys :)


End file.
